were in a alterius saeculi
by SunriseGalestorm
Summary: When a brother and sister find them self in another world. Will they find out who there true self are? note: I do not own Jack and amite they belong to my friend Shining armor credit to them for allowing me to use them in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Smiling as I hopped out of my car. This had to be one of the first good times I've had in years. Me and my brother Jack were both orphans by birth. No one knew who our mum and dad were. We both grew up together in an orphanage until the age of 16.

We managed to get enough money to get our own house. But because we didn't have that much money so we decide to live together. And to be honest if it wasn't for jack offering for me to come live with him for a while. I would have been stuck in that stupid place forever. Jack had to be the best brother I could ever ask for.

`Hey Sky are you alright? ` Jack said poking me.

I giggled and nodded. `Yeah Im ok I gess my mind just wonderd of. `

I said while going to the back of the car and opening the boot.

Jack walked over to me is short scruffy hair was blowing in the wind. `Hey don't touch my sombra plushie!` He said pushing me away from the boot.

`Hey!` I said shoving him back and picking up my bag and Braeburn plushie.

We had just got back from Brony con. I gess that's why I was so happy. It was the best time I ever had. I don't care what people say about the show. I loved it. And me and Jack manged to bond over the show as well. It was another thing we both had in common. It took forever for us to save up to go. It was very expensive but it was defiantly worth it. It was the best time we both ever had.

`Lets get hedding inside. Its pretty dark. ` Jack said as he locked the car and we started to walk to the house talking about brony con.

I yawned and pulled out my house key from my costume pocket.

It was our first ever time at brony con but we decided to cosply.

So I went as spit fire and he went as soarin.

I have to admit it went better then expected as well. Rainbow dash cosplayers even asked for photos with us.

I smiled unlocking the house door and we both walked inside. It was only around 7 at night.

`Do you want anything to eat Jack?` I said walking into the kitchen.

He shook his head.

`No thanks sky im not very hungry and I need to blog that ive just came back from the con.` He said with a smile.

I nodded and giggled a bit walking into the kitchen. That was another thing me and Jack had in common. We both loved computers.

He was very good at things such as websites and blogs. Were as me I was better at the games and doing things such as computer coding. We had a lot of fun trying to make out own pony game. It didn't go to well as we had no clue how to upload the game online. But at least we had fun trying.

Grabbing a can of coke from the fridge I walked into the living room and hoped onto the sofa.

`Damm I wish we got the Hub.` I said to jack flicking on the tv.

Jack just smirked and pushed him self on the spinny chair he was sat on over to me. `Yeah I wish as well. That's what we have the internet for.` He said as he hopped of the chair and onto the sofa next to me.

I smiled and yawned a bit hugging my BraeBurn plushie.

`Are you tired?` Jack asked me

I nodded as I felt my self-falling asleep.

Jack smiled as he noticed me falling asleep. And since I was a pretty heavy sleeper he would have a hard time waking me up.

I felt Jack pick me up of the sofa and carry me into my room and he put me down on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly in my sleep I saw a bright flash of light. I bolted awake. Looking around I knew I wasn't home. And I knew jack was no were to be seen. I appeared to be in a forest of some sort….I started to shake…I hate being on my own….I tried to stand up but I couldn't… I looked at my hands and then….I saw I had sky blue hooves. I gasped

" Its just a dream…Its just a dream." I kept saying to my self knowing that this could only be a dream.

I Sighed and stood up and all for hooves. I was a little shaky but I started to walk towards what looked like a lake. I Stood at the edge of the lake and saw my reflection. I gasped. I was a pony… A sky blue alicorn with a light blonde and dark blonde main like raritys and a tail like fluttershys.

A alicorn. But there royalty… I shook my head….But then I saw a sky blue crown…I gasped…This had to mean something. I turned away from the lake and started to walk. There was so much going on in my mind. Were was jack? Were am I? And Why am I here?

I kept walking. I had no clue were I was going.

All I knew was to keep walking. I have a rather bad sense of direction so I knew I was going to get lost. I kept walking taking in the scenery.

Suddenly a bright cyan and rainbow Pegasus speed right past me knocking me of my feet.

I landed in a puddle of mud and stood up.

Grate I was coverd in mud. It did not bother me. But I Still had no clue were I was. And were to go.

Suddenly the bright blue sky turned Grey. And it started to rain.

`OH COME ON!` I said to my self. As I stood up and started to walk again.

Frowning Now I was cold , wet and alone. I had been walking for around 2 hours. It was hopeless.

I sighed. I was thinking of turning back. But just then I saw a small town come into sight. I smiled a little bit. Maybe I could find some answers for whats going on.

Walking into the town I could see that it appeared to be abandoned and that every one seemed to be inside.

Suddenly I bumped into a white unicorn mare with a purple main and tail. She seemed rather regal.

`Oh i-im so sorry I didn't see you there.` I said stuttering slightly.

She shook her head and smiled. `Its allright dear.`

She looked me up and down and gasped.

`Oh my! Darling you are filthy. Please you must come with me!`

Before I could say anything in response she grabbed me by the hoof and started to drag me to a rather round tall looking building.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at the bundling I was amazed by the structure of it….i recognized it but I just couldn't put my hoof on it. The rather regal unicorn opened the door with purple magic.

"come on in darling there's no time to waist.` she said snapping my out of my trail of thought. I carefully walked inside. I gasped looking at what was in front of it. There was dresses and material all over the place.

I realized I was in carousel boutique home to the one and only miss rarity.

"Now darling lets clean you up. This way." She said gesturing towards a small door near the back of the room. "mind your step and please excuse the mess." We began walking towards the door.

"Oh mind my manners my name is rarity." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her. " The names sky."

Rarity smiled opening the door to the back room.

"what a lovely name. It suits you."

I smiled walking into the room. Looking around it appeard to be a bathroom. Rarity pointed to a large wodden tub with some water in.

`Just jump in there dear.`

I nodded as I hopped into the tub chuckiling. It was rather warm water. I felt the mud come of my coat I smiled. I felt a lot better than I did before.

I saw rarity walk over to me she was carrying a brush with her magic. Set sat down next to me in the tub. She used her magic to begin to brush my main.

`So tell me a bit about your self dear.`

I nodded smiling a bit. I felt rexlaed for once.

`Well I have a brother called jack and…..well…we have always been really close. We do everything together. But the thing is we got separted.` I cloud feel my ears press against my head. `Its ok dear…just let I out.` I nodded as I kept talking.

After a while I stood up so I cloud try to sort out my wings. They felt a bit sore. Just then rarity gasped. And she bowed.

`Princess Stella its you…`

I just titlted my head in confusion. No way could I be a princess….but that was the least of my worries…..were the hell was jack!


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up I rubbed my head I looked around. `Were the hell am i?` I thought to my self. I knew I wasn't home….and I knew sky was no were to be seen.

What the hell happened to night. I tried to stand up but I struggled. But I wasn't standing on two legs. I was on four hoofs. I gasped. My coat was a blue colour but I couldn't tell about my main and tail.

I knew I must have been a Pegasus thought…because if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to walk on clouds. I just chuckled. If sky saw me she would probly be flipping out.

Any way I began to walk taking in my surroundings. By the looks if it. I think I was at the wonder bolt academy as seen in session 3.

I smiled as I walked around. I loved the wonderbolts. And so did sky. Of course I find soarin the best he`s awesome. But my sister likes spit fire much more. But any way I was letting my mind wonder. I bumped into some pony and I fell over.

`Oh Im sorry I didn't see you there.` I said standing up a little shaky.

I gasped at who was infront of me. It was soarin!

`Oh no I`m sorry I didn't see you there…..` he pasued and gasped `Prince amitié.` He said and bowed.

I just rasied my eye brows. A prince. No way I hell could I be a prince…right? I mean sky always did say I was a poshy.

I let out a small chuckle trying not to fan boy out. It was him! The BEST wonderbolt ever…soarin!

I looked at him and smiled. "Um do you think you can tell me were I am Soarin?" I asked curiously..

Soarin nodded. "You are at the wonderbolt flight academy." Soarin said with a smile. I nodded I knew I was right. Ha take that Sky! Im with the WonderBolts! Soarin looked at me and tilted his head. " Are you okay? You seem zonded out." He said in soft tone.

I sighed. "Well you see I`ve lost my sister…"

Soarin cocked his eye brow but he nodded. "I see…you mean Princess Stella?"


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed looking at Rarity. This was all so strange. Me and jack Prince and Princess? No way! I don't wana be a princess…but I felt like she missed something out.

"Any way Stella, Lets go find Twilight she will be able to explain much more about this. She is of course the smartest unicorn in the world." I nodded standing up a little shaky as I still was not use to walking on for hooves.

"Twilight Sparkle the element of magic Princes Celestia's personal student." I smiled a bit I did always admire Twilight for who she is. Rarity nodded. "indeed now lets go we don't have all day darling!"

She opened the door with her magic as she walked out. I followed her being quiet.

We walked to into town. Their was a thick fog in the air. But it was black. My ear twitched as I heard screaming with out thinking my walked had turned into a run. "COME ON RARITY!" I yelled as we started to run at full speed.

I blinked as I stood infront of a bulding. It was on fire.

I could hear the screaming of ponies behind me..I had to help some how..I cant just stand here.

"Some pony help! Theirs a kid trapped inside their." I didn't say a word but my insitcints just acted. I ran inside the burning building. I opened my wings to shield my face from the scorching heat.

I looked around the buring room. All the wood was on fire.. Their was a very thick fog in the air. I could hear a faint crying. "Some pony…help…please…." I could hear the words of a young pony speaking to me.

"Its ok! Stay were you are! I'm coming to help!"

I started to run to were the voice was coming from. I could see a young unicorn filly from the distance. A piece of wood was stuck ontop of her leg. I focus allowing some magic to spark from my horn. "Come on." I mumbled as I used my magic to lift the wood of the filly.

I gasped wincing a bit as I felt a bit of wood fall onto my leg luckly it was just a bit so it didn't pin me down. I looked at the filly and picked her up. "Its ok ima get you out of here." I said looking at her, the fillys coat was gray she had a dark pink and purple main her eyes were a bright green.

Quickly and carefully I picked her up putting her onto my back she wraped her hooves around my neck.

I started to run out of the building the ceiling had began to collpas. I could feel my breath getting hevier. The door was in sight. Almost there. I focuds on the door and ran out just as I hear the door collapsing behind me. Quickly a group of poines ran over to me. By the looks of things their was two first-aiders , another one was a purple unicorn with a dark purple main with a bright pink streek in, the other one was Rairty. "Sweeitebell!" She gasped picking up the small filly off me. I blinked. How didn't I know it was her!

"Stella! Youre a hero! You saved my little sister!" Rarity declared before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I aint a hero Rairty I just wanted to do something right."


End file.
